


Salty Dog

by gardengnosdick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also this is in shitty first person, BDSM, Even though theres not actually rape in this oops spoiler, F/M, Rape??, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengnosdick/pseuds/gardengnosdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Dog

You are now Jade Harley, and you can't see a thing.

You really don't know where you are at the moment but one thing you do know is that you're all tied up,  
and you're sort of freaking out at the moment. 

Although your screams cannot be heard due to what you assume is a gag placed in your mouth.

Suddenly you hear footsteps of what you THINK is the induvidual who tied you up.  
The footsteps end and you feel the weight of someone sitting on the unknown object you're tied up to,  
at this moment you realize it's probably a bed,  
wow you sure are a dumbass.

You move around a bit trying to get free untill the man or woman who tied you here says  
"Don't struggle human greenblood." It is definitally the voice of a guy.

"Mmphhmfphmph!!!!!" Is all you can manage to say.  
Technically it translates to "Oh fucking shit!!!!!!" But you guess it doesn't really matter in the end.

"Shh, greenblood." The man says. "There is no need to be upset."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Is the only thing you can think at this moment,you know you're probably going to get raped and there's nothing you can do about it. 

You start to cry as an attempt to make this sick fuck stop his actions.

He sets his hand on your hair and starts petting you as if you were a dog.  
Afterwards he gets up from the bed,  
you think you hear the sound of pants unzipping; You know what's going to happen next.

Bracing yourself you wait for what's coming to you, thinking about what you ever did wrong in life until your blindfold is taken off.  
The man is revealed to be Equius Zahhak and he's wearing a fine suit.

"Happy late fourth perigree's fools." He says. You're so angry at him right now, what kind of fucking april fools joke is this??  
"Human greenblood I understand you may be angry but, would you consider going to dinner with me?" 

"Mmfm." You reply. He realizes that you can't speak for shit right now because of the gag and he takes it off saying "Oh, sorry."  
You're still very shaken up about this, but you manage to tell him 

"Fuck no."


End file.
